Spend the Night
by Fog of Inaba
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Inaba. With the mysterious murder cases finally out of the way, Yu Narukami can finally spend a carefree evening for once. When suddenly, he receives a text from a certain someone. And as it turns out, seems like this holiday in Inaba will be a Christmas to remember... (NOTE: FIRST ATTEMPT AT A PERSONA FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T HATE. RATED M FOR LATER CONTENT)


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Persona 4**

**Author's Note: I've been unable to write for a while but now I'm back. And since I'll be taking up your time for the moment, I've decided to write my first Persona FanFic. Please don't hate me too much.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_SEE YOU 2NITE? Y/N_

_PLZ REPLY ASAP_

And that was exactly was Yu did.

It had been a while since he felt his heart jump from sudden excitement like that. He had been simply been sitting on his couch, gazing off into space when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. And when he flipped it open, that was when he got the message from her.

Naoto Shirogane, once regarded as a child genius and known as the famous Detective Prince, wanted to spend her Christmas Eve evening with him. At first, Yu wasn't sure if he had read the message correctly. He repeatedly looked over the message again and again, skeptical of what his sense were telling him. But in the end, Yu shook his head and concluded that the message was indeed genuine and addressed to him. Naoto's nearly mechanical way of texting was way too easy to recognize.

His relationship with Naoto had been a secret between the two. Still, Yu's friends would often tease him whenever he behaved a bit too closely with Naoto and, much to the couple's dismay, urge him to cough up his true feelings for Naoto and get together already. Of course, his friends were still in the dark and completely unaware about the whole relationship. Although Yu thought that his friends had the right to know, Naoto felt that it would be better to wait until the murders issues were completely sorted out to tell everyone. Now was simply not a good time for everyone to know and be concerned about trivial matters. Leaving his friends unaware did not sit right with Yu but he raised no objections.

After sending the short reply to Naoto, Yu began to pace his room. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had never had guests over at his house for Christmas Eve, more so a girl. He was often too busy with transfers elsewhere that he simply did not possess the time to think about such holidays. But now, things were different. A girl wanted to spend her evening with him, in his room. Naoto had been to Yu's room a several times on different occasions but nothing prepared him for the evening that sat before him.

Scratching his head, Yu let out a sigh as he fell back onto the couch, his mind drawing a blank.

_C'mon Yu... Think of something... How can you confess your love to a girl and be unable to think of what to do on a Christmas date?..._

Needing some fresh air, Yu stood up and opened the window in his room. As he did, he felt the cold December breeze rush to greet him. He shivered momentarily until he basked in the cool temperature. Feeling his head clear a bit, Yu let out a relieved sigh. He saw thick white clouds glide across the clear blue sky. The puffy shape of the clouds reminded him off lumps of whipped cream. Letting out another stream of warm air, he closed his eyes.

"Delivery!~"

The sudden cheery voice got Yu to quickly open his eyes. Outside, he saw a man in a white working outfit holding a small parcel in his hands. He was delivering a package to the neighbors that lived right across from the Dojima Residence. Semi-curious, Yu looked on, watching the proceedings of the deliveryman.

After knocking on the door one more time, the deliveryman was greeted by the neighbor in a similarly cheery fashion. Handing the parcel over to the man, the deliveryman pulled out what appeared to be a bill for the package and gave it to the man. Yu thought that it was strange for someone to pay a bill for a package delivery in person but he shrugged and continued to spectate.

"Ah, as affordable as always." The man remarked after looking at the freshly printed bill. "It smells just as good as it costs."

The deliveryman tipped his hat in a salute-like way as a gesture of thanks. "Hashirama-san makes the best."

The man entered his house for a moment and came back out with a small envelope that seemed to contain the bill. He handed it to the deliveryman.

"After finishing it, I'll head down to the shopping district and give Hashirama-san my regards."

The deliveryman nodded graciously. "That would be greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day sir."

The two men said their goodbyes and went rightfully back to their business. The deliveryman walked several paces from the house and boarded his van. The van gave a several good turns before the engine revved to life. Yu eyes wandered onto the company logo that was painted brightly on the van. It read: **Hashirama Bakery. You order from the best and we deliver it to the best! Call...**

The engine of the van soon revved to life. The vividly colored van soon putted away into another part of town, disappearing from Yu's field of it was no matter. Before, he was clueless on what to do for the evening, but now he had a plan forming in his head.

Quickly, he pulled out his cell and dialed the number that he had just seen. After pressing the call button and waiting a couple of seconds, the opposite end of the line picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yu asked. "This is Hashirama Bakery correct?... Yes, I would like to place an order."

There was a pause.

"How much do you guys charge on your cakes?"

**End of Chapter**

**Part 2 soon to follow!**


End file.
